Devastation
by VileSoul
Summary: A TemariXIno Romance story. Temari live's with her two little brothers, having to take care of them after there parents death. She is hired by her Biology teacher to tutor a certain blond girl. Problems occur throughout the story but it only brings the two closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Temari walked her way to school, she took her usual route, and as usual her attention was in a book. She loved reading, and she loved every kind of book. Mystery, romance, war, you name it and she's read it. She was now 18 and a senior in high school, she lived at home with her two little brothers. Her mother died giving birth to her littlest brother, Gaara. Her father use to be the governor before he passed away from a heart attack.

She worked as a waitress in a small cafe even though her father left enough money to raise her two little brothers, extra money was always nice. Plus it gave her something to do other then raising two kids.

She arrived at the front of the school; she closed her book and shoved it into her backpack. She walked up the stairs and too her locker. She opened it and put her backpack in and took out a note book her favorite Shakespeare book and a pencil. She always read before class began, and sometimes during when the teacher is talking about something she already knew everything about.

"Excuse me." A soft voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a girl named Ino, she was new to the school this year, standing behind her. She nodded and scooted over a bit seeing as she was standing in front of her locker.

Temari then walked away and into her first hour class, Advanced Biology. It was her second favorite class next to French.

She noticed Ino walking in after her; she never knew she was in her Biology class. She shook the thought and began listening to the teacher.

The bell rung and Temari closed the notebook she was taking notes in and sat up, heading towards the door.

"Temari could you come over here for a second?" Mr. Taki asked. Temari nodded and walked towards the desk. Ino was standing near his desk too.

"I need someone to tutor Ms. Yamanaka here, and I thought you would be perfect for the job." He said smiling. Temari sighed.

"Come on Mr. Taki, I've tutored 3 kids for you already." She said a bit annoyed.

"I know I know, but this time I'll make it worth your wild." He said with a big grin.

"How so?"

reached into his desk and pulled out a book. "A first edition Romeo and Juliet!"

Temari was in awe. She instantly grabbed it and smiled. She had never seen a first edition Romeo and Juliet before.

"I'll do it!" She said, still staring at the book. Ino giggled, but Temari didn't notice.

"Good!" He handed her the teacher's book with explanations and answers in it, so she could teach Ino easier.

"Meet me in front of the school after school, and we can head to my house." She said, still reading the back of the book. Ino nodded and the two walked out of the class.

Temari walked to her locker, still in awe. She couldn't wait to read it!

"What took you so long?" Temari asked, sitting on the steps in front of the school, with her prized new book in her lap. She didn't really mind that Ino was late, it gave her a chance to start reading her new book.

"Sorry, I had to talk to my history teacher." She said, walking past Temari, and then turning around. "So where do you live?"

Temari got up and started walking. "Only a few blocks away." Ino nodded and followed next to Temari.

"So, you like reading huh?" Ino said, trying to break the tension. Temari nodded.

"Yep, love it." She said, closing the book and putting it carefully in her backpack. They arrived at her house after a few minutes of walking and went inside.

"Gaara! Kankuro! I'm home!" She yelled, she heard a bit of rustling then saw a small red head run out of one of the rooms and ran into her arms. Temari giggled and hugged the little boy.

"Your 15 minutes late, and who's this?" He said, still attached to Temari's waist.

"Sorry, this is Ino, I'm going to be tutoring her." Gaara nodded and then walked into the kitchen.

Ino giggled. "Is he your little brother?" She asked.

Temari nodded. "Yeah, his name is Gaara."

"Where are you parents?" Ino asked, walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Long story, let's get started." She said, plopping down next to Ino and opening the book.

About two hours later Temari slapped the Biology book closed and yawned.

"Let's take a break, your starting to catch on." Ino nodded and closed her book and put down her pencil.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Temari asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"That would be nice." Ino said, stretching her arms. Kankuro walked in.

"Whoa, who are you?" He said grinning. Temari scowled at him, and then threw one of her sandals at him.

"Settle down Casanova." She said smirking. Kankuro growled at her. Ino just laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Temari asked Gaara who was sitting at the kitchen table drawing. He was only 8 years old. Kankuro just turned 14.

"Can we have pizza?" He asked smiling, she nodded and walked towards the freezer, and grabbed out two pepperoni pizzas, Gaara's favorite. I peeked over the doorway and saw Kankuro sitting next to Ino, who looked very bored. I giggled. I put the pizza in the oven and set the timer, then smiled to Gaara and walked back into the living room.

"Oh, Temari. What are you making for dinner?" Ino asked, trying to get Kankuro to stop talking. Temari laughed.

"Pizza, you like pizza right?" Temari asked.

"Of course, who doesn't like pizza?" She said giggling. Temari nodded.

"Good point." Temari said, sitting on the chair and flipping through the channels on the TV. Kankuro got up and walked back to his room. She noticed Gaara walked in and sat on the couch near Ino.

"Hey there, I'm Ino." She said, smiling to Gaara. Gaara smiled back, I was happy to see he liked her, I liked her too.

She held out her hand and Gaara shaked it. I laughed and went back to watching tv, but then the oven timer went off, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

After taking the pizzas out and letting them cool down a bit, I walked into the living room and found Ino and Garra playing paddy-cake. Gaara didn't get use to people very quickly; he was a shy and sometimes sad boy.

"Pizza's ready guys." I said with a smile on my face, Gaara hurried in and ran past me, grabbing a slice. Ino giggled and sat up walking towards me.

"He's really cute." She said, Temari nodded. She put two slices on a plate and handed it to Ino, who thanked her and walked into the living room. Temari soon followed with her own plate and sat next to the pretty blond girl.

The two girls sat and watched Tv for another hour, they watched a comedy movie and laughed almost the entire time.

"Oh shit." Temari muttered, looking at the clock.

"What?" Ino asked.

"We were supposed to study. Oh well. What time do you have to go home?" Temari asked, grabbing both plates and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh when ever. It's Friday so I have no curfew." She said, stretching out her arms again and yawning. Temari nodded and put the dishes in the sink. She walked back in and sat back down.

"If you want you can just sleep here, we can make up the two hours in the morning." Temari asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock, it read 9:14.

"Alright, let me just go call my mom." Ino walked into the kitchen and called her mom. A few minutes later she returned.

"You really don't mind me staying the night?" Ino asked, sitting back down. Temari nodded. Temari thought it was a bit weird that she invited a girl she never hung out with beforehand to spend the night but for some reason she didn't care.

"You seem pretty nice, plus Gaara likes you, and he doesn't like many people." Temari said smiling. Ino smiled and nodded, looking back at the TV. Temari thought about Gaara for a bit, she got up and walked into Gaara's room.

"Hey buddy, what are ya doing?" Temari asked, walking in and seeing Gaara sitting at the desk in his room. He was drawing again; it was his favorite thing to do.

"Drawing a picture for you." He said, switching colored pencils. She smiled and looked over his shoulder. It was a picture of two blond girls and little red head in the middle.

She giggled. "Where's Kankuro?"

"He doesn't get to be in it cause he ate my cookie I was saving." He said annoyed. Temari laughed and kissed his head.

"Get to bed soon alright?" She said, walking out of the room. He nodded and got back to his drawing.

Temari walked in and Ino was lying on the couch sleeping. She through a blanket over the girl and sat back down on the chair. She reclined it and laid back, closing her eyes.  
_

Temari quickly opened her eyes, hearing a scream pierce the night. She quickly looked at the couch and noticed Ino wasn't there. Her eyes widened as she threw off the blanket covering her and ran to Gaara's room. She tripped, hitting her head on the table in the hallway; she ignored the pain and pushed open the door.

She saw Gaara sitting next to Ino. "What happened?" She asked quickly, holding the side of her forehead, feeling something dripping down.

"He had a nightmare, it's alright now. What happened to your head?" Ino said, with Gaara sitting next to her. Temari shook her head and smiled.

"Oh this? It's nothing. Are you alright Gaara?" Temari asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." He said, obviously tired. He lay back down and Ino smiled at him.

"Try not to wake up again Kay?" Ino said, tucking him in. Temari's head started throbbing. Ino turned around and pulled Temari into the kitchen.

"Move your hand." Ino said, as Temari moved her hand away from the cut on her head. "It doesn't look too bad, but I better clean it out anyway." She said, grabbing her purse from the table and bringing out a little med kit.

"Do you always carry medical supplies around with you?" Temari asked, curious. Ino nodded.

"My mom's a nurse, so she makes me carry this stuff around. It comes in handy though." She said, pouring something onto a small cloth. Temari knew what was coming next. Ino dabbed the cloth on the cut, causing Temari to flinch a little.

"It always stings a bit." Ino said, making sure to clean the wound thoroughly . Temari nodded. Ino reached back into the med kit and brought out a bandage, then put it over the cut.

"There you go." Ino said, trying to contain a yawn. Temari looked at the clock, it was 3:30AM. She stood up from sitting on the table and stretched her arms.

"Thanks for taking care of Gaara. How did you get in there before me?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"I just finished using the bathroom. It scared the hell out of me." She said smiling, Temari laughed. It really scared her too.

"Oh, and thanks for bandaging me up." She said, pointing at her forehead. Ino nodded and walked back into the living room.

Temari followed her and looked through the DVDs on a shelf, she couldn't fall asleep without watching TV. She grabbed a romance movie, she didn't really like romance movies that much but she had seen every other movie she had. She popped it in the DVD player and sat back onto the chair. Ino was already laying down under a blanket, staring at the TV.

"So where did you move from?" Temari asked, waiting for the previews to finish. Ino looked at her.

"California. My dad's job got moved here." She said, sitting up and leaning on the arm of the couch. Temari nodded.

"So, where are you parents?" Ino asked, curious.

"My mom died giving birth to Gaara, and my father died from a heart attack. He was the governor. "She said, bringing up old feelings. She shook them off; she had to stay strong for Gaara and Kankuro. She saw the blond girl sitting on the couch frown.

"I'm sorry..." Ino said, looking down at the ground. Temari shook her head.

"Don't be." She said, putting on a fake smile. Ino saw through it though. The movie started and the two girls watched it for about a half an hour before both passed out.

_Temari woke up the middle of a dark room. She looked around, looking for anything she may find familiar but she couldn't see. Suddenly a door opened, releasing light into the room. Ino was standing in the doorway, Temari looked confused and stood up. When she stood up Ino ran from the door way, Temari chased after her._

"Where are you going?!" Temari yelled, it felt like the hallway went on forever. Ino didn't respond, she just kept running. Temari started to get pissed off, she ran as fast as she could, finally catching up to the blond girl. Temari tackled her, causing them both to fly forward. She spun the blond girl around.

Something was very wrong. Temari let out a loud scream. Ino was missing her face. It was just empty skin, no eyes, no mouth, nothing. 

_

Temari slowly opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light shooting through the windows. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and sat up.

_What a weird dream..._

"Something wrong?" Ino asked, walking next to the chair she was sitting in. Temari shook her head, she wondered why Ino was up, and wearing an apron.

"Oh, well I thought I would make you breakfast, since you let me stay over last night." Ino said cheerfully. Temari smiled and sat up, then followed Ino to the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw Gaara and Kankuro sitting at the table eating pancakes, and bacon.

"Whoa, that smells great." Temari said, sitting down. Ino smiled and put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Ino you're a great cook!" Gaara said happily, making Ino laugh. She poured him a glass of orange juice. Temari smiled and took a big bite, it was as good as it smelled.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Kankuro asked, stuffing his mouth full.

"My mom taught me when I was 14. Looks like it comes in handy huh?" She asked, putting a few dishes in the sink and sitting next to Temari.

"Thanks Ino." Temari said, taking another bite. Ino nodded.

"How's your head?" Ino asked, taking a drink of her milk. Temari shrugged.

"Still hurts a bit." She lied, her head was pounding. Ino didn't looked very convinced though.

After Gaara and Kankuro were done eating they went and sat in the living room, watching TV. Temari helped Ino wash the dishes. Ino pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her purse and handed Temari two tablets.

Temari was surprised. She took them from her and popped them, drinking some water after.

"I can finish the dishes; I can tell your head still hurts." Ino said, pulling a chair out from the table. Temari nodded and sat down, rubbing her temples with her hands. Ino frowned.

"Well I have to go home now, my mom wants to take me shopping." She said, standing in front of the pained girl. Temari nodded.

"We can make up the rest of the studding later tonight if you not busy." She said, standing up next to her.

"How about 6:00?" She said, heading for the door. Temari followed her. Gaara noticed her leaving and ran over to the door.

"Good bye Ino, it was nice meeting you." Ino laughed and waved goodbye.

"Bye Gaara, see you Kankuro." She said to the boy sitting on the couch. He yelled by.

"I'll walk you home." Temari said softly, putting on her jacket. Ino nodded and they both walked out.

"Maybe you should just go lay down, you still seem like you're in pain." Ino said, walking next to her. Temari shook her head.

"It's fine. Where do you live?" Temari asked, walking a bit slower, trying to ease the aching pain in the front of her skull. Ino frowned.

"I actually only live around the corner." Ino said, Temari nodded.

A few minutes later the two girls stopped in front of a white house, about the size of Temari's, just a little bigger.

"I want to thank you again for getting Gaara back to sleep, it takes me like an hour to get him back to sleep after an hour, but you got him back to sleep in minutes." She said chuckling.

"It's no problem, he's a cute kid. I love kids." She said, walking up the stairs. She stopped and walked back down.

"Do you have a phone?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but I left it at phone. If you want to give me your number I'll text you." She said smiling. Temari usually didn't get along very good with people, but for some reason she felt very at ease with Ino.

"Let me just get a pen and paper." Ino said, walking towards the door.

"You can just tell me it, I'll remember it." Temari said. She had almost perfect memory. Ino chuckled.

After Ino told Temari her number, she started walking home.

She was glad that she had the chance to hang out with the blond, she was very nice. Gaara only liked a few of Temari's friends, so it was nice to able to hang out with someone. All Temari had to worry about was Kankuro. She laughed and continued home.

When she got home she opened the door and found Gaara and Kankuro still watching TV. She was in a very good mood, ignoring the pain behind her eyes. She walked next to the couch.

"I'm going to go take a nap for a bit, Gaara could you make sure Kankuro doesn't destroy the house?" She asked laughing, Gaara nodded and she walked to the hall, ruffling Kankuro's hair while she walked by. He growled at her and she just smiled. She got into her room and pulled her shirt off, then proceeded to pull off her pants. She slipped under the covers and sighed. The pillow felt great on her sore head. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep, the last image in her head was of a certain blond girl.

Ino got home carrying a few bags, her mom followed behind her and they both set their bags on the table. She checked her phone and there was a text.

Text From Temari: Don't forget your book.

Ino smiled and her mom noticed.

"Is that your new friend?" She asked. Ino nodded and began texting back. Her dad walked into the room.

"Hey honey, how was shopping?" He said, his wife walking into his arms. Ino giggled, her parents always were mushy.

"It was fine; Ino couldn't decide what to buy. Like always." Her mother said laughing.

"She takes after her mother I guess." Ino's dad said, receiving a light slap on the chest from his wife.

Text to Temari: I won't. How is your head feeling?

Ino carried her bags upstairs to her room. After a few minutes she had packed all the cloths she bought into her closet, she fell backwards onto her bed, enjoying the soft plush of her blanket. The sun was shining through her window. It was a nice day outside.

Text From Temari: It's feeling a lot better. I took a nap and your aspirin worked wonders.

Ino smiled and quickly typed back.

Text To Temari: That's good (:

Text From Temari: Alright, I'll see you when you get here.

Ino smiled and shoved the phone into her pocket; she closed her eyes and thought about a few things. She sat up and went into the bathroom. She quickly ran out, forgetting a towel. She stripped down and jumped into the shower.

30 minutes later Ino stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pink tank top and white jeans, her hair was still wet. She was humming as she plugged her blow dryer in, turning it onto high power. She turned the sink on and squeezed toothpaste on her red toothbrush. After brushing for a minute or two she spit into the sink and then started to dry her hair off.

She looked at the clock, it was 6:05. She looked in the mirror and she was ready, her hair was up in her classic pony tail and her bright blue eyes could be seen a mile away. She pulled her jacket on and walked downstairs.

"Mom I'm heading over to Temari's!" She yelled into the kitchen. She didn't hear a response. She shrugged and walked out the door. She saw a man running down the side walk in the opposite direction, she didn't think about it too much though. She turned and started walking towards Temari's.

A few minutes later she arrived and knocked at the door. She heard a few yells and then her new blond friend opened the door.

Temari turned around. "Kankuro stop messing with Gaara!" She yelled, Ino giggled and walked in. The two walked and sat on the couch. Ino pulled her Biology book out of her purse, it barley fit in there. She looked at Temari; she was flipping through the pages of her teacher's book looking for the right lesson.

_

"Can we take a break now? I'm exhausted." Ino said, slouching onto the couch. Temari smiled.

"Sure, I probably should make dinner anyway." Temari said, standing up and putting her teachers book onto the table in front of the couch. Ino stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'll help, what are you making?" Ino said, leaning onto the counter. Temari tapped her finger onto her chin. She didn't have much, she had to go shopping.

"Maybe I'll just order in." Temari said, grabbing the phone from the wall and looking through a Chinese food menu. Ino nodded and sat at the table, laying her head down onto the clean kitchen table. She listened to Temari talk on the phone. She ordered for Kankuro and Gaara, Ino guessed that she knew there favorite foods from that place.

"What do you want?" Temari asked, tossing the blond girl the menu. Ino looked through for a few seconds before telling Temari what she would like to eat. Temari told the person and then hung up.

"I'm starved." Temari said, feeling her stomach growled. Ino heard it and laughed. Temari couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"What do you want to do until we get our food? TV?" Temari asked, Ino nodded and the two blonds walked back into the living room and Temari turned on the TV. After a few minutes of flipping through channels Temari turned on the local news.

"A man and woman were murdered today, stabbed to death gruesomely." A woman newscaster said. Ino frowned.

"Turn this crap off, I hate the news...WAIT! That..That's my house!" Ino said franticly. She felt her heart shook; this had to be a nightmare. She quickly sat up and ran out the front door, leaving her purse and jacket. Temari looked at the TV in shock, then got up and chased after her friend.

Ino ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, what felt like days were just seconds, she flew around the corner. She heard Temari calling after her but she didn't care. She kept running, she was not even half way down the street before she saw police lights and sirens. Tears were flying out of her eyes.

"NO! NOOOO!" Ino yelled, being held back by two officers. She continued to scream, everything was like a blur, she could still make out two body's being wheeled out under plastic wraps, blood dripping off the sides.

"Are you Ino? Ino Yamanaka?" A cop asked. Ino was sitting in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket. Temari sat close to her, making sure to hold her hand.

Ino just nodded her head. She was in shock. The police asked her a few more questions but she didn't speak a word. She would randomly start crying, and Temari could see why. When Temari was younger she cried every day for a year, she wanted to die.

"Do you have a place to stay Ino?" The police officer asked. "If not we have a foster home ready." Ino did not respond, Temari frowned.

"She can stay with me, I have extra room." She said quickly. The officer nodded and walked away, leaving Temari his card to contact him. Temari felt a empty feeling inside of her, she knew what Ino was feeling was something she could never fathom, having both your parents murdered. She sighed, and stood up taking Ino's hand with her, after a few seconds Ino stood next to her. Temari intertwined their fingers together and began walking towards her house. Temari didn't even try to talk.

When they got home Gaara was asleep on the couch, Kankuro was in his bed. Temari sighed and walked the pained blond girl to her bed room. Ino sat down on the edge of Temari's bed. She bursted into tears. Temari wrapped her arms around the girls' waist.

"Everything will be alright Ino; I know you're in pain..." She said slowly, she felt Ino's arms wrap around her neck. Temari felt her neck and shoulder becoming damp but it didn't bother her. Ino cried into her shoulder for what felt like hours.

Temari finally laid Ino down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. She frowned, today was a dark day in Ino's life. A tear rolled down Temari's cheek, before she turned off the light and closed the door. She walked into the living room and sat next to Gaara, who was sleeping on the couch; she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, despite tears rolling down her face. She kissed his forehead and walked back into the hall way, and into Gaara's room.

I know the first chapter went through a lot of things pretty quickly but after this things will slow down a bit. Please review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ino opened her eyes slowly. She remembered everything from last night. Her heart ached, she felt like dying. She sat up, she looked around in despair. She was in Temari's house, a girl she met only a few days ago, now she was staying at her house. She felt like crying but no tears would come. Her pillow was soaked.

She thought about everything, her life, what her future will be like from now on. She covered her face with her hands, wishing this horrible horrible dream would end. She heard the door open, she turned her head and it was Gaara.

"Ino? Where's Temari?" He asked, confused. She tried to put a smile on her face but it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"Oh, I don't know. If she isn't on the couch then check your room." She said, trying not to make the young boy worry about her. He nodded and closed the door. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She heard Gaara waking up Temari. She closed her eyes slowly, trying to forget everything.

Temari got up, Gaara shook her awake. She rubbed her eyes slowly and instantly thought of Ino. She got up and walked to her room; she creaked the door open and looked in. Ino was lying down with her eyes closed, Temari frowned. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Ino? You awake?" Temari asked, opening the door holding a plate and a glass of milk. Ino was sitting up staring aimlessly in front of her. Temari sat down in the bed next to her and put the plate on the table next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Temari asked, looking at her. She felt terrible.

"I feel... Empty." she said, almost emotionlessly.

Temari nodded slowly. "I made you some breakfast." She said, putting the plate on Ino's lap. Ino slowly picked up for fork and pushed the scrambled eggs around on her plate. Temari already guessed she wouldn't feel like eating.

"I have to go to work today; do you want to come with me?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her work cloths from the dresser. Ino just sat there.

"No, I should probably call that police officer and talk about that foster home." She said, putting the plate back on the table. Temari paused.

"You don't have to go to a foster home; you can stay here if you want. I'll be more than happy if you lived her rather than with people you don't know." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know you?" She said, with a little more bite then she intended. Temari's face saddened a bit.

"Sorry... I didn't mean that. I just don't want to intrude." She said, looking down at her lap. Temari shook her head.

"You won't be intruding; I bet Gaara would be glad you're staying here too." Temari said, grabbing a towel from the linen closet. She saw Ino's lips perk into a bit of a smile out of the corner of her eye. It made her feel warm inside.

"If you insist, I promise I'll get a job and pay for myself." Ino said, looking up at Temari.

"You don't have to do anything but lay in bed all day until you feel better." Temari said, walking towards the door.

"Temari." Ino called. Temari stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Ino?"

"Thanks...For everything." Ino said slowly.

Temari just smiled at her and then walked into the bathroom to shower.

Ino grabbed the plate of food and took a few bites; she still didn't have much of an appetite. After eating half of it she put it back onto the table, she grabbed the officers card off the top of the phone and thought for a second.

Temari walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her, she forgot her cloths in her room. She looked around the corners of the bathroom door way to make sure Gaara or Kankuro weren't around. After making sure she quickly ran to her room, seeing Ino on the bed with the TV on. Ino turned to her and her face turned red.

"Sorry, I forgot my cloths." She said laughing; Ino just looked back at the TV her face still red. Temari giggled and grabbed her cloths, hurrying back to the bathroom. Ino never told Temari her little secret, hell she never told anyone her secret.

Ino liked women.

She laid her head back onto the pillow, she thought about what would happen if she told Temari. Would she not feel comfortable with Ino in her house? Ino decided not to tell her. It's not like she needed to know anyway.

Temari closed the bathroom door and slipped on her panties, then put on her bra. She grabbed her work cloths and put them on, then her apron. Her apron had two large pockets on the front of it, one pocket for tips and the other for her notepad. She looked in the mirror and she was ready for work, she decided to say bye to Ino before leaving.

Ino was snuggled under the covers, with a blank expression. She was watching cartoons. It remind her of when she was young and would watch cartoons with her parents. Tear's started to build up in her eyes, but she smiled. She had great loving parents, and that's more then she could ever ask for. She noticed Temari came in.

"I'm leaving now; I'll be home in four hours. I'd hate to ask you think but make sure Kankuro doesn't bother Gaara too much. I'll be home soon alright?" Temari said, pulling socks over her feet.

"Alright. What should I make them for lunch?" Ino asked wiping her eyes, trying to make sure Temari didn't see.

"Oh don't worry about that, they can make themselves some sandwiches. " Temari walked next to Ino. "Try to get some sleep alright?" Ino nodded and was surprised that Temari gave her a hug.

"No one deserves to go through what you did. I'm so sorry..." She said in a caring voice. Ino nodded and watched as Temari left the room. She turned off the TV and closed her eyes. Her last thought of the caring blond girl that promised to take care of her.

O-oOo-O

"Ino! Wake up!" Gaara yelled, shaking the young blond. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around and saw a young red head sitting on the bed.

"Temari called and told me to make sure you ate something, so I made you a special sandwich. " Gaara explained, putting the plate next to her bed. Ino couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you; you're a little gentleman huh?" She said, making him smile. He nodded his head and got up, leaving the room. Ino stretched her arms out. She looked at her phone on the table, 3 texts.

Text From Temari: How are you doing? Try to get some sleep!

She smiled.

Text from Choji: Ino, I heard what happened. Call me.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone today.

Text From Shikamaru: Ino are you alright? Text me back.

She put her phone back down onto the table, she pulled the blankets off of herself and looked through Temari's dresser, she accidently opened up her underwear drawer and saw some "naughty" underwear, and she quickly closed it and laughed. She opened another one and took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and then she grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, making sure not to forget her cloths.

She pulled down her pants, and then pulled down the pink pair of panties she was wearing. She shivered; Temari's house was pretty cold. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. She unclipped her bra and it fell down from her chest onto the floor. She turned the shower knob onto hot and stepped in, taking a second to get use to the temperature

Gaara sat in the living room and watched TV as he drew a picture. He was drawing a picture of Ino, Temari, himself, and Kankuro holding hands in his house.

_"Gaara, Ino is going to be staying with us for a while. Is that alright with you?" Temari asked him._

"Yes! Why is she going to be living here?" Gaara asked, excited but curious. Temari thought for a second.

"Something bad happened, so be very nice to her alright?"

Ino stepped out of the shower and toweled herself dry; she then put on the cloths she took from Temari's room.

She walked out and pulled the shirt down a bit, they were a little small. She went into the kitchen and put on the jacket she left here, then grabbed her purse.

"Gaara!" She yelled, and then heard footsteps.

"Yes?" Gaara asked. Ino smiled at him.

"I'm going to run to the store real quick. Want a snack?" She said, walking towards the door.

"Can I get cookies?" Gaara asked excitedly. Ino laughed.

"Sure. I'll be back soon."

O-oOo-O

Temari walked home quickly, wanting to get home to check up on Ino. She had hoped that she was feeling at least a little better, but Temari didn't expect it. Her parents had just been slain by a man she has no idea who is. Temari quickly crossed a street onto her own street.

She yawned and pulled a small roll of bills out of her pocket, she had made some pretty good tips today. She walked up the 4 stairs it took to get to her door and she unlocked it, walking in. She saw Ino and Gaara sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Ino, how are you feeling?" Was the first think Temari asked. Ino shrugged, playing with Gaara all day took her mind off of last night, at least a little bit.

"I drew a picture of Ino!" Gaara said excitedly. Ino recalled about an hour ago having to sit perfectly still while Gaara drew her.

"Really? Let me see." Temari said, grabbing a paper from Gaara's hand. Temari laughed, it looked almost nothing like Ino except for the blue eyes and blond hair. She pulled off her apron and threw it down the basement stairs, she could wash it later. She kept the tips in her pocket and walked into her room, wanting to change out of her work cloths.

Ino stood up and walked into the hallway and knocked on Temari's door. She heard a loud come in, and Temari was just finished slipping her shirt down over her stomach.

"How was your day?" Temari asked, grabbing the money from her old pants pocket and putting it into her drawer. Ino shrugged again and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How was work?" She asked, a little blankly.

"Eh, boring. Not many people came in today." Temari said, sitting beside Ino. Ino just stared at the ceiling.

"Did you sleep at all?" Temari asked, noticing her bed was still unmade. Ino nodded her head.

"Want to help me study again?" Ino said, Temari was a bit surprised but then nodded. She must have wanted something to take her mind off the pain. The two girls stood up.

"I'll go get the books and we can study in here kay?" Temari said, leaving the room. Ino nodded and turned around, noticing the unmade bed. She then began to make it.

By the time Temari got back the bed was made and Ino was sitting on it. Temari tossed her book and a notebook in front of her.

The two girl's studied for nearly 3 hours before Temari noticed Ino starting to fall asleep. They had school tomorrow but Temari didn't think Ino would be up for it. She felt Ino's hand grab hers.

"Please...Don't leave me." The blond girl said in her sleep softly. Temari sighed and felt Inos head slide down onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

O-oOo-O

Ino woke up alone in Temari's bed. She looked at the time and it was 10:13Am. She remember Temari asking her if she wanted to go to school this morning, she said she would be in late.

She grabbed some new cloths and ran into the bathroom to get into the shower. She didn't want to fall behind on her school work.

About an hour later she was ready and she put on her jacket and walked out the door. She walked the street for a bit before getting onto her street. She hung her head low as she walked by her past home. It was so full of happiness then one night it was all taken from her. She felt tears starting to roll down her face then she started running. She ran the whole way to school and stopped when she was in the front. She panted heavily and waited a few moments before stepping inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Could I have a pass?" She asked the office lady, receiving a sympathetic stare. Ino ignored it and got the note. It was lunch time so she walked into the cafeteria and saw the group of kids she normally sat, they waved at her but Ino saw Temari sitting at the table in the back alone reading. She quickly walked past her normal friends without saying anything. She didn't feel like being a sympathy case at the moment.

"Temari." Ino said, sitting down next to her. Temari looked up from her book and saw Ino and smiled, putting the sandwich she was eating back onto the tray in front of her. She set her book down too.

"I didn't think you were gonna come today. How are you feeling?" Temari asked, turning towards her. Ino gave her a smile, that slowly broke down into tears and weeping. Before she knew what she was doing Temari was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, sitting next to Temari. Temari shooed him away and he sighed and walked off. He was one of Temari's few friends, and the only kid in school with higher grades then her, even though he was younger. The schools offered him to go straight to college when he went into the 10th grade but he declined.

"It'll be alright Ino." Temari said, she heard Ino sniffle and then she pulled back and nodded. Temari saw a few kids pointing and laughed but she just scowled at them.

"Yeah, it'll be alright." Ino said to herself, wiping her eyes.

"Whats wrong blondie? Miss daddy and mommy?" A boy named Zaku said, rubbing his hands near his eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem you little shit?" Temari yelled at the boy who was now walking away, he just lifted his hand up and flipped Temari off. She scowled and then gave the kids sneering at her a dirty look. She turned around to find a shut down blond girl staring empty at the floor. Her eyes looked dead.

"Come on, let's go home." Temari said, offering Ino her hand. Ino just stood up and nodded. The two girls walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Temari noticed Zaku getting a drink from the bubbler, and she kicked his back, causing his head to hit the wall and get water all over his shirt.

"You bitch!" He yelled, rubbing his head and trying to wipe the liquid off his shirt. Temari smirked and flipped him off as the two girls exited the school. Ino's eyes still looked cold, was it what Zaku said? Temari held Ino's hand the whole way home; she took the long way home, sparing Ino the pain of seeing her old home.

When they got their Ino went and sat on the couch, just staring at the black TV screen. Temari frowned and sat next to her. Temari snaked her fingers between Ino's and the two girls sat there, before Temari grabbed the remote and turned it on, not letting go of Ino's hand. She felt Ino squeeze gently, causing her to turn to her.

"Sorry I made you leave school Temari..." Ino said, not looking at her. Temari laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to walk you home." Temari said, turning on a romance movie, she heard Ino mention she liked them.

The two girls watched and talked a bit.

"There a cute couple." Temari said, leaning back against the couch. She didn't really like romances. Ino nodded.

"Temari could I tell you something?" Ino asked, getting a bit nervous. Temari looked at her nodding.

"I like...Girls." Ino said slowly. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

Temari was in a bit of awe. "Really? I've never had a lesbian friend before." She said smiling, which made Ino smile too. Ino was glad she was taking it good.

Temari thought for a moment. She didn't mind at all that Ino was a lesbian, but she never thought of being with another girl. She had never even had a boyfriend, but she did kiss Shikamaru once.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Temari asked, curious. Ino blushed for a moment.

"No, or a boyfriend. But I know I like girls." Ino said, watching the TV, she saw Temari nod from the corner of her eye.

"Me neither, I think because I'm socially awkward." Temari said laughing, causing Ino to giggle.

The two girls watched, and then Temari yawned and sat up, laying back down with her head on arm of the couch and her feet extended over Ino's lap. Ino laughed and Temari smiled at her.

"Are you tired?" Ino asked, resting her arms on Temari's legs. Temari wasn't very tired at all, she just felt compelled to do it.

"Kind of." She said, Ino nodded.

"How about I carry you to your bed?" Ino said with a big grin. Temari laughed, a little more then she should of.

"There's no way you can carry me Ino." She said, trying to contain the laughs. Ino pouted a bit.

"Hey I'm stronger then I look." She said standing up. Temari shrugged.

"We can try, just don't drop me." She said laughing, Ino bent down a little bit and Temari wrapped her arms around her neck. Ino grabbed her by her legs and lifted her with all her might.

"Woah, how are you doing this?!" Temari yelled smiling, as Ino carried her to her room. Ino finally dropped her on her bed and fell onto her butt.

"My arms are going to fall off!" She yelled laughing, Temari laughed too.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Temari said smiling, Ino got up and jumped onto the bed, Temari smiled at her, before hitting her on the side of the head with a pillow. Ino laughed and grabbed the pillow throwing it back at her.

"Hey!" Temari said, pinning her down. Ino laughed, looking up at the blond girl, who was pushing her arms onto her bed with her hands. Temari lowered her head close to Ino's face.

"So, I think this means I win right?" She said, smiling. Ino's face was beat red, and for some reason Temari felt good about making her red. She pushed it a little more.

Temari's face got only an inch from her face before saying "Do you give up Ino?" Ino gently shook her head no. She felt a shake go down her spine. What was Temari doing?

Temari moved her hands off of Ino arm's but then lowered even more, centimeters from Ino's lips.

"Now?" She asked gently. Ino shuddered, moving slowly towards Ino's face before quickly rolling over so Ino was onto of Temari, Temari was shocked. Ino was sitting on her hips.

"Nope, cause I win." Ino said laughing, making Temari smile. Ino got off of her and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Temari laid there, thinking about what she just done. She was thinking even more about what she was going to do, she was going to _kiss _Ino.


End file.
